


Braiding From Three Strands

by Timeskipped



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: (mostly because i started it before i read the event), Feelings Realization, Fluff, M/M, set during +3ghosts but no spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timeskipped/pseuds/Timeskipped
Summary: Misumi allows himself to fall in love.
Relationships: Ikaruga Misumi/Miyoshi Kazunari
Comments: 11
Kudos: 70





	Braiding From Three Strands

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during the run of the play +3Ghosts!, but doesn’t have any details about the event or the play itself. However, for context, Kazunari's character has braids in his hair for his play costume, and Kumon’s character’s name is Sora!

Tenma tells Summer Troupe that they need to get more stamina sometimes, and Misumi has never been more aware of his warnings than after another showing of +3Ghosts!, where their dancing has thoroughly worn out Kazunari, who collapses into a chair. The others seem a bit tired, too, though not as much as they did during the first few full rehearsals.

Getting used to their dance numbers is a natural part of their continued performances, but adding more action has always had the added consequence of tiredness gripping them, even if it’s the kind of satisfied tiredness from a performance well-received.

Misumi himself is fine. A lot of things happened before the shows started, so he wasn’t focusing on his dancing as much as he could’ve, but out of all of Summer Troupe, he’s not someone who’s ever had to worry about athleticism.

Gramps used to tell him to get down from high places, Misumi remembers fondly, drinking from his water bottle. To the side, Kumon’s eyebrows furrow as he wipes off Muku’s makeup for him. He’s smiling an exhausted smile, but a _happy_ exhausted expression is better than anything else.

Misumi is proud of Kumon. He’s a good boy, and Misumi goes over to tell him as much.

“Sumi-san!” Kumon greets, eyes sparkling. “Your ad-libs were really good today!” Kumon’s eyes are bright yellow, a beacon of light even in the brightness of the room.

“So were yours,” Misumi grins.

Muku opens his eyes when Kumon’s makeup wipe leaves his face, nodding. “Kyuchan, you keep getting better,” his smile is bright. “You’re an amazing actor, and you obviously understand Sora really well.”

Kumon seems shocked. “Really?!” He’s still smiling, though, looking about ready to jump up and hug Muku. Misumi is reminded that Kumon should always look this happy; the way Kumon was when he regularly got fevers is something Misumi doesn’t want to see again. “I’m glad my feelings came through in my acting.”

Misumi laughs. “You were suuuuper triangular today!”

“Yay! Oh—! Muku, you still have some makeup on your eye!” Kumon busies himself with continuing to help his cousin.

Misumi excuses himself happily, scanning the room for what the other members are doing, and catches Kazunari’s eye through the mirror.

Kazunari’s hands are in his own hair, arms bent into triangular positions and pulling the small pins from his braids. He grins at Misumi when their gazes lock, and Misumi feels the happy bubbling in his chest that only happens around Kazunari. When Misumi smiles back at Kazunari, it’s the soft, gentle smile that the bubbling feeling tends to pull from him.

He wonders if Kazunari has some smiles only for him, too. Like when they hang out on the roof together, or when Misumi points out the triangles in Kazunari’s paintings—maybe that gives Kazunari a feeling that’s special, that washes away bad feelings.

Misumi would like that.

Kazunari keeps pulling pins out of his hair, one hand keeping the braid in place until they’re out. Misumi almost rushes over, thinking of helping Kazunari with this like how Kumon and Muku wipe makeup off together. But that keeps him still, too; the two of them have never done something like this.

Kazunari usually doesn’t have his hair up. Misumi has watched Kazunari brush his bangs out of his face while doing a project, tilting his hand so the paint stays off his skin, but he doesn’t put it up. Misumi hasn’t ever thought too deeply about it, about how soft Kazunari’s hair must be, how gentle moving it for him would be. But in this light, Kazunari looks beautiful in his seriousness, and how different even something as simple as hair can be.

Normally, Misumi would move without thinking. There’s a feeling inside him, stretching deep and wide, like a lake he could fall and drown in, that he definitely wants to run his fingers through Kazunari’s hair. Like any casual touching between them, it would be simple, and Misumi would be happy.

Misumi breathes in. He doesn’t want to drown in whatever this feeling is. He wonders if he’s allowed to have this.

...But of course he is. Kazunari is special and important; he would probably just laugh a soft, tired laugh, and Misumi would smile back widely. He thinks about how braids are three strands pulled together, like the kanji for three in both his and Kazunari’s names. If he simply mentioned that, the presence of his favorite number, Kazunari would accept it instantly.

That’s exactly why Misumi wants to stand here and watch, too. Because Kazunari would accept anything Misumi wants from him, and maybe Misumi wants too much.

 _Ah! That’s it! I love him,_ Misumi realizes. It’s not a lightning bolt striking him, but a realization of a simple fact; Misumi loves triangles, Kazunari looks beautiful even when he’s exhausted from their performance, and Misumi is in love with him.

Kazunari might not feel the same, but Misumi doesn’t think he has to be afraid of that—it still buries itself into his skin, though, because Misumi knows that romance isn’t why Kazunari became his friend. But before Misumi knew it, that weird, happy bubbling had begun coming up whenever he was near Kazunari, his heart not caring if Kazunari might want him to feel it or not. Now Misumi just has to feel it without hurting their friendship.

Misumi tries to relax with the knowledge that he and Kazunari are close enough that Kazunari would just tell him if he crossed a line, since Misumi sometimes can’t tell himself.

It was like this before, too, because Misumi didn't know what name to put to his feelings—when Misumi reached out for Kazunari in the darkness and lay his head on Kazunari’s shoulder while hugging him tightly. His cheek met Kazunari's neck, and it's warmth seeped into Misumi's skin. The fireworks colored the sky, just barely starting, but Misumi was more focused on the way the light hit the planes of Kazunari’s face above him, and Misumi wasn’t sure if he was allowed to be with Kazunari like that, his heart beating too fast.

He hadn’t been sure why. He almost assumed it was fear.

But Kazunari had told him it was okay to let himself rest there, and that of course he'd tell Misumi if he was making him uncomfortable, as the red fireworks turned his skin pink. He said that Misumi could make himself comfortable however he liked. Misumi had been able to breathe a little easier, then, and laughed with Kazunari while eating homemade onigiri that Misumi had brought. The rest of the Summer Troupe laughed around them, and Misumi had smiled the whole night.

If, right now, Kazunari were to say Misumi’s feelings were okay, then Misumi would be content to feel this. He’d be able to stare at Kazunari like Kazunari stares at the subjects of his paintings. But Kazunari hasn’t said anything, because Misumi hasn’t asked, and that’s okay too.

Instead, Kazunari shakes his head, the braids having fallen out at last. He turns around in his seat, smiling at Misumi. “Sumi, you need something?”

Misumi grins, bounding over. “Your hair looks so soft,” he says, and the light bubbling inside him fuels his excitement. He hugs Kazunari, gently wrapping his arms around his best friend’s shoulders and letting his other hand fall into Kazunari’s hair. He reminds himself that this will be okay. That he’s allowed to touch Kazunari.

“Right? Azamin used some product to make sure the braids stayed in place, so I bet it’s different from usual!”

Misumi hums, running his hands once through Kazunari’s hair. It’s not exactly softer than normal hair, but the texture is nice. Misumi likes this. He closes his eyes and leans his head against Kazunari’s.

“Sumi?”

“Yeah?” Misumi opens his eyes, looking into the mirror and meeting Kazunari’s eyes. They’re bright green, looking even brighter with the bright lights. His makeup hasn’t been washed off completely, but Misumi can see his cheeks turning pink under it.

Kazunari pauses, as if not sure how to continue. “Are you tired? Oh, yeah—tomorrow’s a break day, so do you want to do something together?”

“Triangle hunting?”

“Hell yeah! I’m totes hyped!” Kazunari reaches up and gently takes hold of Misumi’s arm. His smile softens after his exclamation, and his fingers are cold against Misumi’s skin. “I always love triangle hunting with you.”

“I like being with Kazu too,” Misumi says, because it’s true. He likes being with Kazunari so much that it warms his heart like a ray of sunshine when he gets a smile back.

When the two of them are together, everything feels right, because Misumi knows he can trust Kazunari. When he finds it in himself to be honest about these feelings, he knows he can simply bump shoulders with Kazunari while saying it, and all of it will be understood. Whenever Summer Troupe go to see the fireworks, there are fireworks bursting in Misumi’s heart at the same time.

This feeling doesn’t have to be loud and bright, though, Misumi thinks. He can find it in himself to wait and nurture them, until he really, truly believes he’s allowed to be in love with Kazunari.

“But tonight, we can just chill for a bit,” Kazunari looks up at Misumi when he says that, twisting in his seat until their faces are almost close enough to touch. He lets out a strong sigh which brushes Misumi’s face.

Misumi’s eyes drop to Kazunari’s lips before he forces them away. Kazunari is blushing.

Someone clears their throat behind them. “Trianglian, if you don’t get your hand out of his hair, Azami’s going to come in and have a heart attack,” Yuki says loudly, and both of them turn at the same time to see him raising his eyebrows at them, one hand holding the vest part of his costume.

Kazunari laughs at that, face turning redder. “Yukki, don’t be so harsh! It’ll be fine! Aaaaanyway,” he stretches out the sound cheerfully, and lets go of Misumi’s arm, “what are you doing with the vest? Making a check on it?”

“Sure,” Yuki says.

“That’s not a very clear answer,” Kazunari smiles.

Misumi stares at Kazunari, brushing his fingers through his hair again despite Yuki telling him not to. He doesn’t know how he would describe this feeling of allowing himself to feel love, exactly, but he knows that it’s triangular, familiar and comforting. His heart beats faster when Kazunari meets his eyes again, and Misumi realizes that Yuki has moved on while he was distracted with his staring.

“Will you braid my hair sometime?” Misumi asks. He finds that he’s grinning, even though his voice is soft. “Braids are super triangular.”

Someday, he’ll know how to put these feelings into words that aren’t _I love you_ or _you’re a special triangle,_ because he’s not sure those would be enough right now, even if they’re true. Maybe those prettier words will come to him after he’s already confessed, after Kazunari treats his feelings with the same kindness he’s always given Misumi's entirety.

No matter how much time he spends with Kazunari, he keeps finding more ways that Kazunari is special, with his fizzy feelings bubbling up once more.

“Of course, Sumi,” Kazunari’s lips curl into a beautiful smile, and Misumi knows that he’s in love.

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I'd finished this earlier and closer to when +3Ghosts! was actually happening, but what can you do?


End file.
